one shot juego del destino
by arias serena
Summary: cuando el corazon nos da la oportunidad de amar de nuevo, el miedo debe quedar atras y comenzar ha amar, espero que les guste syd...


MI ÚLTIMA BATALLA

**--**** JUEGO DEL DESTINO--**

Cierto día de invierno caminaba por uno de los parques más hermosos de Tokio, necesitaba pensar que sería ahora de mi vida después de terminar la relación con el que pensaba era el amor de mi vida, Sin embargo un tropiezo en el camino me daría la respuesta y el destino me pondría de nuevo en el juego del amor.

Una rubia corría y lloraba desconsolada por el parque tenía entre sus manos un pañuelo, a el cual se aferraba como si fuera la pertenencia más importante de su vida, ambos íbamos en nuestros pensamientos y no nos percatamos de la presencia del otro y de pronto chocamos, ella cayó al suelo yo le di la mano. Aquella rubia me miro y a pesar de que su mirada reflejaba una infinita tristeza,

Sus ojos eran hermosos azules como el infinito mar.

Serena: disculpe mi torpeza espero que este usted bien.

Darien: no se preocupe, yo estoy bien puedo ayudarla en algo?

Serena: creo que nadie me puede ayudar, se han robado mi corazón y mi destino, ya no tiene ningún sentido vivir. (cae al suelo y comienza a llorar desconsoladamente).

Darien: una señorita tan hermosa como usted no debería pensar de esa forma.

Serena: en que mas se puede pensar cuando la persona amas, a la que le has dado la vida te engaña con otra.

Darien: que siempre habrán segundas oportunidades de amar.

Serena: ¿de verdad lo cree? – Con cierta inocencia en su voz--

Darien: claro.

Serena: gracias, espero verlo de nuevo y sonríe.

Darien: lo mismo digo señorita .Desde aquel día no puedo dejar de pensar en aquella hermosa rubia, ahora ella la mujer de mis sueños, ambos curamos las heridas del pasado y creemos en una nueva oportunidad para la felicidad, pero el juego del destino me ha dado una mala pasada y estoy a punto de perderla….

**--**** JUEGO DEL DESTINO--**

**Flash back **

A la recepción se una bella mujer de cabello rubio de ojos verdes, muy elegantemente vestida.

Esmeralda: buenas tardes se encuentra al señor chiba?

Recepcionista: en un momento el podrá atenderla.

Esmeralda: hola veo que sigues siendo un hombre muy dedicado a tu trabajo.

Darien: ¿qué haces aquí?,( pregunta de forma axial); mientras la chica observada la foto de darien y serena abrazados.

Esmeralda: umm espero que no me hallas encontrado reemplazo.

Darien: no creo que sea de tu incumbencia, te pregunto de nuevo ¿qué haces aquí?

Esmeralda: vine por que te amo, y se acerca el.

Darien: llegaste tarde ya no te amo, pero esmeralda se acerca y lo besa.

Mientras un tercer jugador entra ; ve aquella escena y su corazón se rompe en mil pedazos.

Serena: veo que estas muy ocupado, mejor nos vemos luego y comienzan a salir unas cuantas lagrimas de sus ojos.

"_**Como creer en tus besos, en tus caricias, si tu engaño me ha herido de muerte, la daga de tu engaño se clavo en mi corazón**__**."**_

Darien: serena esto no es lo que crees, yo te amo mas que mi vida.

"**Cómo te atreves a decirme que me a amas, si ya no eres parte de mi vida, ya no eres la ilusión de mis sueños. **

Esmeralda: amor umm si la amas entonces, por qué me besas a mí., mejor nos vemos luego y sale de la oficina.

"**como ya no puedo estar a tu lado emprenderé mi vuelo para encontrar un nuevo nido, fuera de tus engaños"**

Darien: serena eso no es cierto, por favor créeme ella es solo un pasado que dejé atrás el día que llegaste a mi vida.

Serena: se nota no se como pude confiar en ti, te entregué mi corazón darien, juraste que no sufriría de nuevo, esto nunca te lo voy perdonar a partir de hoy mueres para mi y sale corriendo.

Darien: serena espera, trata de alcanzarla pero ya no le es posible.

**Fin del flash back.**

Serena: ha pasado un mes desde que el me engaño emy y te juro que por mas que lo intento ya no puedo olvidarlo, por eso me voy de Tokio mi corazón ya no resiste mas, todos los días me llama, me busca solo quiero tener un poco de paz.

Emy: serena y si el te dijo la verdad y esa mujer fue quien lo beso, taiky me dijo que ella fue quien abandonó meses atrás y el sufrió mucho por ella hasta que te conoció a ti.

Serena: no puedo creerle por mas que mi corazón lo intenta, recuerda lo que ocurrió con seiya todo fue igual, además ya no hay marcha atrás hoy me voy espero no regresar nunca mas, por eso venía a despedirme amiga, en una hora debo estar en el aeropuerto.

**--**** JUEGO DEL DESTINO--**

Taiky: darien ¿cómo vas con serena?

Darien todo ha sido inútil ella no quiere verme, ya no se que hacer (decía entre lagrimas)

Taiky: no te rindas darien, serena te ama ella te perdonara.

Darien: no lo creo.

En ese momento entra emy.

Taiky: hola amor que hacer aquí tan temprano.

Emy: darien lo siento, pero serena se fue.

Darien: emy por favor dime a dónde se fue.

Emy: lo siento ella no me lo dijo

Darien sale corriendo al aeropuerto, pero no la encuentra el avión en el que ella viajaba ya había despegado, el sentía morir, el alma le quemaba se llevaron su vida, pero al llegar al apartamento su rubia lo esperaba con la maleta y solo corre hacia el y lo abraza.

Serena: no puedo vivir sin ti, te amo y lo besa.

Darien: serena, perdóname, ella lo besa de nuevo.

Serena: creó en ti, quiero estar siempre a tu lado siempre, esta ves no será el destino quien decida ahora seremos los escritores de nuestra historia…

Fin


End file.
